Hung windows are known in the art. For example, certain hung windows include a fixed glazing and a mobile glazing, where the mobile glazing may be moved relative to the fixed glazing during operation, repair or the like.
Unfortunately, certain components of typical window assemblies are often held together by fasteners which may require special tools to install/remove, and/or which lead to time-consuming assembly.
Certain snap-fit assemblies are also known in the window art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,056; 5,692,349 and 5,836,119, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, the snap-fit assemblies of these patents are often undesirable for one or more reasons such as alignment problems, efficiency of assembly problems, durability and/or longevity problems of the assembled product, security problems, and/or the like.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that there exists a need in the art for a snap-fit window assembly design which is at least one of: (a) easy to assemble, (b) capable of realizing good security, (c) capable of providing self-alignment during assembly of components, and/or (d) durable and capable of realizing longevity.